lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Anastasia Olegovich
Anastasia Olegovich is the daughter of Lev, and Radmila Olegovich making her a member of House Olegovich. Anastasia Olegovich would engage in a long term affair with Kustov Vulchanova and this only ended when he betrayed her by marrying a more suitable women leaving her to birth their bastard daughter of whom Kustov stole afterwards and then convinsed their daughter that it was in fact Anastasia that had abandoned her. Anastasia Olegovich has one child in the form of Iriana Vulchanova of whom is a powerful Magi of whom was raised by her father to believe that Anastasia had abandoned her and this has led to much problems between mother and daughter. Anastasia Olegovich and Kustov Vulchanova would meet at dance for young nobles in Durmstrang and Anastasia would over the following weeks together fall in love and their love would come to define them as Anastasia eventually became pregnant at thirteen and was sent to an estate outside of Durmstrang where she was hidden to hide the pregnancy. Upon returning to Durmstrang with their child she would be shocked to find that despite writing to her throughout her pregnancy about his wish to marry her this all appeared to be a lie as Kustov had married, and thus betrayed by Kustov she would be further betrayed by her family of whom gave Kustov the child of whom he accepted as his bastard. After years of attempting to see her daughter Anastasia would be finally let in on the truth of what was happening by her father Lev Olegovich and upon learning that Kustov was a secret follower of Chaos she made an attempt on his life but failed and was imprisoned within the Durmstrang prison for four years. Released from prison she would return to her family where she had realized during her time in prison that her only hope was to save her daughter and then move against Kustov and in order to do this she would use her families influence to enter Durmstrang academy where she would plan to graduate and eventually become an instructor so that when Iriana went to the academy eventually she would be there for her. History Early History Kustov, and Anastasia Anastasia Olegovich and Kustov Vulchanova would meet at dance for young nobles in Durmstrang and Anastasia would over the following weeks together fall in love and their love would come to define them as Anastasia eventually became pregnant at thirteen and was sent to an estate outside of Durmstrang where she was hidden to hide the pregnancy. Betrayal Upon returning to Durmstrang with their child she would be shocked to find that despite writing to her throughout her pregnancy about his wish to marry her this all appeared to be a lie as Kustov had married, and thus betrayed by Kustov she would be further betrayed by her family of whom gave Kustov the child of whom he accepted as his bastard. Final Failure After years of attempting to see her daughter Anastasia would be finally let in on the truth of what was happening by her father Lev Olegovich and upon learning that Kustov was a secret follower of Chaos she made an attempt on his life but failed and was imprisoned within the Durmstrang prison for four years. New Plans Released from prison she would return to her family where she had realized during her time in prison that her only hope was to save her daughter and then move against Kustov and in order to do this she would use her families influence to enter Durmstrang academy where she would plan to graduate and eventually become an instructor so that when Iriana went to the academy eventually she would be there for her. Family Members Iriana Vulchanova Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Iriana Vulchanova - Daughter|link=Iriana Vulchanova Relationships Category:People Category:Russian Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:People of Durmstrang Category:House Olegovich Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi